Tooth sensitivity is a well-known and uncomfortable condition affecting many individuals. It is also known as dentin hypersensitivity (or dentin sensitivity) and is caused by erosion of the tooth enamel exposing the hollow dentin tubules, thereby allowing external stimuli, such as, e.g., heat, cold, chemicals, and/or physical and mechanical pressure such as one caused by brushing. These stimuli can irritate the nerves located in the pulp cavity through the open dentin tubules, which results in painful or irritating sensation.
Some reports demonstrate that dentin hypersensitivity affects up to 57% of patients worldwide (Addy M., Int. Dent. J., 2002: 52, 367-375). Therefore, the oral-care industry has developed a number of oral-care products for treating this condition. Common approaches to communicate the treatment effectiveness of these products, whether via live in-store presentation, on-line, print or TV advertisement, rely on the use of demonstration tools such as, e.g., animated videos (see, http://www.colgateprofessional.com/professional-education/videos/pro-argin-technology-mode-of-action) or magnified illustrations. These tools, however, may not be as effective as expected. Some consumers tend to regard videos and images with skepticism because they perceive them not as “real” representation of what is occurring—but as visually enhanced depictions to favor the product or products being advertised over those of the competition. Moreover, blown-up images are bulky and require a lot of space for display. They are also difficult to transport and are prone to being damaged during transportation. Lastly, while animated videos could show mode of action, they cannot be readily used to measure and/or demonstrate treatment efficacy of products, particularly in real time.
Therefore, the need exists for improved methods and apparatuses for assessing and demonstrating, in real time, the effectiveness of the tooth-sensitivity treatment with an oral-care product that is designed to seal the dentin tubules thereby obstructing external stimuli causing sensitivity. There is also a need for a compact tooth-sensitivity testing apparatus that is easily transportable to various sites to be used in demonstrations to consumers.